christinapcgcfandomcom-20200214-history
People/Characters
ALL POSTS BY THE CAST MEMBERS WILL BE LISTED IN SEPARATE DOCS. I WILL LINK THEM TO EACH CHARACTER'S PROFILE WHEN THEY ARE FINISHED! Real Cast of Characters http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Inside_%28social_film%29 *Emmy Rossum as Christina Perasso *Cooper Thorton as FBI Agent McArthur *Molly Hagan as Ms. Perasso *Melissa Tang as Jennifer Myer *Miranda Mayo as Emma Hickox *Jake Abel as Kirk Francis *Haley Chase as Lucca Scibird Christina Perasso Location: Seattle, WA Birthday: August 20, 1987 About: Jack of all trades. Master of some. Biography: I studied journalism and creative writing in college. Looking for a full-time position as a writer. But I’d settle for a job as a lion tamer. Gender: Female Personal Information: When I’m not working I enjoy long walks on the beach. After long walks to kickboxing class, ballet class, and spin class. And strawberry ice cream. Did I mention that I like strawberry ice cream? Personal Interests: Frederic Bazille, Mary Cassatt, Edgar Degas, Manet, Monet, Morisot, Strawberry Ice Cream, Jules Verne, my lovely mother, old friends, new friends, school, kickboxing, dance, surfing (the water kind and the online kind), running, biking, hiking, and… Official Posts: http://www.facebook.com/groups/184508511611368/doc/?id=185845091477710 *Kidnapped on Friday, July 22 between 11:22 pm and 7:00 pm. She's wearing the same tank top in the flash backs in the Day 1 video that she is wearing once she wakes up in the room. *Received a post on her FB wall from Kirk on July 22 at 12:02pm. *Was supposed to attend Jennifer's wedding rehearsal at 7 pm, but missed it. *Her first post after being kidnapped was July 25 at 11:08 am. She doesn't remember anything about how she got there or who she was with. *Christina had a ballerina music box just like the one in the yrfriendsrmyfriends YouTube video. *She's a journalist. *Had a Great Aunt, on her mother's side, die and had to go to a funeral in Denver, CO. The plane was grounded for 4 hours. Cathy Perasso *Christina's mother Jennifer Myers Birthday: April 27, 1988 About: About to be very happily married!!! Biography: After high school, I studied design in college, and that includes redecorating our sorority house. Trust me, it needed it! I’m very influenced by modern design and how it’s clean, simple, and minimalist. There’s a reason people say less is more, duh. Gender: Female Personal Information: I’m a pharmaceutical sales rep by day and an aspiring interior decorator by night. Personal Interests: Science and English in grade school, choir and cheerleading in High School, cheerleading and sorority chair in college, and most recently, wedding planning!! LOL! Official Posts: http://www.facebook.com/groups/184508511611368/doc/?id=185906361471583 *Her wedding rehearsal was on July 22 at 7:00 pm. She was annoyed when Christina didn't attend. *Didn't notice that Christina was kidnapped on FB until July 25 at 1:25 pm. Posted on Christina's wall, but did not receive a reply. *"PLEASE stop hating. I care very much about Christina. But this wedding HAS to happen. Christina would want us to move forward with it. I know it. I've worked too hard to have it ruined now." July 26th, approx 12 noon. *Has appeared to be focused on her wedding, but called Java Bird Coffee on July 26 to see if they had security cameras. http://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=233289306710901&id=214021851970980 Unconfirmed Jennifer Breakdown: As Jennifer is getting married very soon, and she has found an interest in wedding planning, she probably has easy access to a mannequin, be it from a bridal dress store, or somewhere else. A mannequin was found holding a postcard and a router, both of which are crucial in the events that are unfolding. The mannequin, postcard, and router were undoubtedly placed where they were by the kidnapper. Also, as she has a job in pharmaceutics, she could have access to drugs that may have been used to render Christina unconcious in order to kidnap her. Another thing that may point to Jenn is her prowess in organization. As an aspiring interior designer, the gift of organization is a trait most likely found in Jennifer. One can assume that, without great organization skills, the kidnapper could not have pulled this off. Kirk Francis Birthday: May 22, 1986 About: It was inevitable. Biography: I was born in Seattle. I moved up North. It was too cold. Not because of the weather. I moved back. And now I’m moving on. Gender: Male Personal Information: I'm looking for new experiences. Personal Interests: Surfing, camping, hiking, playing guitar, pushing my limits and those of the people around me, earning my keep, keeping it equal, life, liberty, and the pursuit of poetic justice. Official Posts: http://www.facebook.com/groups/184508511611368/doc/?id=185894751472744 *Has also been missing since the day Christina was abducted, last post on July 22 at 12:03 pm. *Posted a message on Christina's FB wall on July 22 at 12:02 pm: "Hey miss you. Did you get my my text this morning? Need to talk." *It's been suggested that Kirk has gone to Bells Beach, Australia per one of his status updates, and that's why he hasn't been on FB. "Bells Beach is not just on my to do list. It pretty much is my to do list." June 28, 2011 *So Xtina says Kirk is definately not part of this, however he is not in contact with anyone. His page suggest he was on his way to Australia. His vague posts represent he is depressed. (posted by Joe Guiliano) Unconfirmed Kirk Breakdown: As the kidnapper seems to be fluent in poetry, Kirk MAY be a suspect. Kirk's love for "poetic justice" may insinuate that he may feel somehow wronged by Christina, or perhaps there was some other incident relating to her that he went through, and this is his literal "poetic justice". Kirk also enjoys pushing the limits of those around him, which could explain (if he was the kidnapper) why he is giving Christina minimal food, and is cranking up the heat in the room - he is trying to stretch her physical and mental limits by making her deal with extreme conditions. Emma Hickox Birthday: January 23, 1987 About: Treat people how you would like to be treated. If we all followed the golden rule, we’d all be golden. Biography: I’ve always loved cooking and creating new and fun culinary experiences. Don’t worry, I moved on from mud-pies to more edible recipes. Gender: Female Personal Information: When you work as much as I do, you tend to appreciate your free time! And a nice home cooked meal. So I like share both with the people I love. And my doggie!! Personal Interests: Ballet, books, all live music including Country, movies, my friends, reality TV, cooking, family, and of course Fridays! Official Posts: http://www.facebook.com/groups/184508511611368/doc/?id=185846504810902 *Emma & Christina have been friends since childhood, (confirmed by Christina, but neither has said anything about what their friendship has been like recently.) *Shares a common interest in ballet with Christina. *Cancelled her big business meeting with a client in Seattle to help find Christina and be there for Mrs. Perasso. Unconfirmed Emma Breakdown: Because Emma has been in very close contact with Cathy Perasso (Christina's mother), she has ridiculously easy access to Cathy's house. The disappearance of the music box from the house, and the reappearance of the music box in the room that Christina is trapped inside points to Emma. Even her knowledge of the significance of the music box is suspicious (Emma and Christina were good childhood friends, and during childhood, Christina took ballet - the music box contains a small statuette of a ballerina. The music box was given to Christina by her mom, and can be considered a childhood treasure to her). Also, in the various 118233.com sub-directories, there are photos of Christina, and there was even a childhood photo of her in the room, which is missing from Cathy's house. In addition, the live streaming of the security camera in the room may be loosely connected with Emma's love of movies and reality television shows, and this may be some sick form of amusement for her (think of the movies "Untraceable" and "The Truman Show"). Lucca Scibird Birthday: February 5, 1984 About: Life is a series of tests. And bad things happen to good people. Trust me, I’ve experienced it firsthand. But we somehow find a way to persevere; to get in touch with the inner strength that keeps us all connected. And to come out of it even stronger. Biography: I studied philosophy and psychology in college. But a year after graduating, my life took an unexpected turn. It happened out of nowhere. And it was the only time in my life that I felt helpless. It's now been two years since that was all over, and I'm finally putting my degree to work. And that makes me, my family, and my true friends really happy. Gender: Female Personal Information: I finally decided to move into the non-profit sector. It’s been a lot better. I believe in the work we do and it makes me feel good knowing that I can help, especially with people who need the most help but don’t really know how to ask. Personal Interests: Jane Austen, the Brontes, Charlotte in particular, Harriet Martineau, contemporary philosophy, still learning to play piano, and those wonderful everyday moments we can lose ourselves in. Official Posts: http://www.facebook.com/groups/184508511611368/doc/?id=185886688140217 *Lucca is mysterious. Her only connection to any of this is through Emma. She doesn't know anyone else, and they don't know her. *Lucca's only input on the problem is this: "Hey everyone, rather than answer each of you – I don't know Christina, I just feel like I know what she's going through. I don't know the Emma and Kirk you guys are talking about. What happened to me two years ago is personal. Let's focus on Christina and help her through this really tough time. Show her we all believe in her." *I believe Lucca is in some way apart of this, I posted to Perry Barre yesterday that something is just not right with her. She was kidnapped 2 years ago and may have developed some sort of Stockholm Syndrome and could be working with the people who have Christina. (by Joe Giuliano) Unconfirmed Breakdown of Lucca: Lucca is an aspiring psychologist, who has gone through her own traumatic experience, not dissimilar to Christina's. She feels the need to help people however she can, even those who seem as though they don't need help. Perhaps she thought that Christina needed help, needed to be saved from the addicting and socially-deteriorating technology of today. Also, Christina found an appointment slip in the room. It has not yet been filled out. The kidnapper seems to have a thing for figurative language, so perhaps the appointment slip is a symbol for the kidnapper's belief that Christina needs help, but can only accomplish this on her own (as was stated, the slip is not yet filled out, meaning only Christina herself can decide when she is willing to accept help). Additional Persons of Interest These people claim to be connected with the case, they may be trolls (people faking) or they may be legitimate Inside Experience working "undercover" to help steer us in the right direction. *Perry Barre - http://www.facebook.com/pages/Perry-Barre/237363482962668 *Jason Murphy - http://www.facebook.com/pages/Jason-Murphy/246698295354055?sk=wall&filter=2 *Person Unkown aka Nobody - http://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100002677015315&sk=wall *Mr. E - http://www.facebook.com/pages/Mr-E/177062675693856 *James "Blade" Harrington - http://www.facebook.com/pages/James-Blade-Harrington/261123317237670?sk=wall